


#3 -- A Heated Argument

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arguments, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben has some issues, and Poe comforts him.





	#3 -- A Heated Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: This got angstier than I thought it would. Hope you still like it!

  
By the time Ben had made it to the log, he was all but kicking himself. How could he have been so stupid, how could he have gotten into such a terrible argument with Poe? He could still remember too clearly how his own parents fought – his mother, venomous, his father, defensive and cutting. And it felt like they did it a lot. Even one of Ben’s earliest memories had been of one of their fights, with a distant telepathic voice comforting him.

  
Was he just repeating himself with Poe? Was he just being no better than his parents? Would Poe storm out like Ben’s father did?

Even that thought Ben couldn’t bear. But what if Ben deserved it, what if he had –

  
Footsteps. Poe was approaching even as Ben looked up, and he knew that if it were at all possible, he would run to Poe right this moment and all but throw himself at his feet, apologizing for everything that he had ever said during the argument – telling Poe how much he meant to him. All sorts of emotions were happening in that moment – what if Poe left him? What if Poe hated him now? But instead, Poe sat next to him on the log, eyes not angry, but instead, soft and gentle.

  
“Ben.” How soft Poe’s voice was in that moment. “Are you all right?”

  
“I’m sorry.” Ben didn’t cry, but his voice cracked. “I’m so sorry, Poe.” And then the words slipped out, faster than Ben could control them. “I was so foolish; I don’t blame you if you leave me – ”

  
“Ben.” Again, so softly. “I’m not going to leave you.”

  
“But we – I said – ”

  
“We had a fight. Everyone says things like that in fights. We had a fight, and it’s over now. And I don’t love you any less.”

  
Ben wished he could believe it. Back in the Solo household, the fights never seemed to end. And eventually, his parents…well, they said they still loved each other and Ben believed them, but at the same time it wasn’t quite the same.

  
But Poe wasn’t his mother, or his father. Poe wasn’t going to storm out like his father did, or –

  
Ben quickly bit back that illogical, even absurd thought. How could he even think his mother had abandoned him? It was ridiculous.

  
He looked over at Poe. “Back at my house, the fights never ended.”

  
“Well, it’s over now.” A hand caressing his shoulder. “And I still love you, Ben. Always.”

  
“Yes.” He could believe Poe in that moment.

He could tell that Poe was telling the truth, could feel the sheer amounts of adoration Poe had for him even despite everything he’d said. How could he have treated Poe this way? His beloved, his darling. And someone who was too much like an angel to him.

  
“Come on.” Poe offered his hand, and Ben took it, got to his feet, letting Poe draw him into his arms and pat his back. Poe murmured to him, reassuring him that no matter what happened, he would never stop loving Ben.

  
“Always?” Ben said.

  
“Always.”


End file.
